Rainy Nights and Chilly Skin
by loveless139
Summary: It's raining while Tuff is outside, He goes to Hicca to get warmed up. BL Yaoi. IF you're still confused. Two Guys Doing It. Typical TGDI. First Yaoi forgive me if it sucks. And Blaim Tsuki and My little sister.


Rainy nights and Chilly skin

**WARNING: The following has increased amounts of homosexuality. That means there's two guys and they're doing it and loving it. If you have an issue with ****Yaoi, You should probably close the page or click the back button. Just don't read it and write a review about how I'm gonna go to hell for writing something like this. You try finding something entertaining to do when you're babysitting until 2 AM on a Sa****turday night and you can't find the tv remote or get a decent internet connection. Besides, I don't believe in hell. Have a nice day.**

Rain fell on the island. Everything was soaked. Not a single thing was dry. This lead to a problem because at the time the rain started Tuffnut had been walking back from the training arena to his home. Many years had passed since Hiccup had defeated the queen dragon. Just as several had passed since the mount of choice for the villagers became dragons. Not quite so many had passed since Tuffnut had been kicked out of his own home by his parents and Hiccup had offered to let him stay in the house the brunet had acquired to live away from his father and chief of the village.

By the time Tuff had gotten back to the house, was soaked to his skin. Upon walking in the door, Hiccup started laughing. The blonde grunted with no particular thought behind it.

"I warned you that it was going to rain today," The shorter male stated walking over to a pile of fresh laundry to find a towel. He worked his way back to the blonde and tossed the towel around his shoulders before leading him to sit on a stool by the fire.

Hiccup went back to the pile to fetch a second towel. Limping slightly, he returned to Tuffnut. He preceded to towel dry his long straw colored hair, trying to get as much water out of it as he could. The taller just sat and let the younger do as he wished with another grunt.

"I don't see why you refuse to listen to me about the weather. Every time I warn you, it's like you purposely ignore me about it. Look where it gets you. Soaked, sick, and tired." Hiccup continued. He was stopped in the middle of his mini-rant when he felt two arms wrap around his middle and a forehead rest against his breastbone. "Are you... Are you feeling okay, Tuff?"

"I'm fine. Just tired after a day of helping Astrid train the youngsters. My sister really had some hellions." He mumbled.

The brunet smiled. "Do I have to remind you that you and your sister were a pain in the ass too? I should know. You picked on me the most." He stated gently running his fingers through Tuffnut's hair. All the blonde did was hum in agreement.

"I never said we weren't. It's almost as if she encourages them to be like we were, though. I think I may be too afraid of them to help Astrid with training them anymore." He grinned.

Hiccup scoffed. "Tuffnut Thorston, afraid of children. Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you were afraid of anything. Children, of all things." The shorter man laughed out.

The blonde tugged him into his lap. "You never thought you see me afraid of anything and I never thought I'd end up sharing a home with you." He leaned down a little to plant a firm kiss on the younger's lips.

The shorter tilted his head to deepen the kiss before pulling away. "Are you saying you don't want to live here with me?" He asked worry hidden in the depths of his brown eyes.

"Of course not. Why would I leave or not want to be here? I have everything I need. Food, warmth, a roof over my head, a soft bed to lie in, and, most importantly, I've got you." Tuffnut informed him

"When did you turn into such a sap?" Hiccup asked hugging the blonde trying to hide the happy tears that were trying to escape him.

With a chuckle, Tuff stood holding his lover. "I'd say right after the first time, I bedded you."

"TUFF!" The younger half yelled in embarrassment knowing it was true.

Before Hiccup knew it, Tuffnut was placing him on their bed. "The rain is very cold this time of year. Would you mind warming me up, Hicca?" He whispered into the others ear softly before licking the shell.

With a small moan, the shorter stuttered out, "C-cl-clothes off now, Tuff." The blonde grinned as he shrugged off his vest before he lifted his tunic off his chilled skin. Never once did Hiccup look away, though he did blush a beautiful red with a look of want that caused blood to drain from Tuffnut's upper body to settle in his groin. The taller man's hands fell to the ties at the top of his breeches. Hiccup's eyes lit up with lust. Slowly, he untied the leather and let his pants slid to the floor before he pinned Hicca to the bed again.

"You're still in your clothes. That's not very productive for the activity I have in mind, Hicca." He said as he leaned in to take Hiccup's lips in another kiss. This time a bit fiercer than before.

The two men worked off the younger's clothes. Tuff reached a hand to grab the vial of oil they kept by the bed. To his surprise, the brunet flipped their positions while the older was unbalanced. He took the oil from Tuffnut and poured some into the palm of his hand before setting the vial back where it had been picked up from. Curling his fingers around the blonde's erection, he tugged gently in a way he knew would make Tuff lose his mind.

In a few minutes, the poor blonde was lost in the pleasure. Somehow, he managed to grab Hiccup's wrist. "K-keep up like that and I'll be done before we've even started, Hicca." He succeeded in stating. This just made the brunet grin.

He lifted himself over his lover and seated himself slowly on Tuffnut's erection. He let out a small moan as he was fully seated. Tuff's hands were clamped onto his hips. "Yo-you'd better not leave b-bruises this ti-ah-me." Hiccup told him.

"I won't if you'll start moving." The taller replied with a roll of his hips causing them both to moan at the burst of pleasure.

Hiccup lifted himself up before dropping back onto Tuffnut's penis. As he lifted the second time, Tuff pulled back to thrust up as Hicca dropped back down again. By the end of the third one, the blonde wrapped his arms around the other's waist and rolled them until he was on top. He began thrusting hard into the younger man. Angling his thrusts differently until the brunet let out a loud cry of pleasure. His nails digging into the older one's back.

"There. Oh gods. Right there, Tuff." He moaned wrapping his right leg around Tuffnut's waist to push him deeper inside the cripple.

Tuffnut leaned down while he thrust harder into Hiccup's prostate and bite him on his collarbone. Leaving a mark, he marked Hicca as his. The shorter was moaning loudly. The blonde wrapped a hand around the brunet's penis and started stroking to match his thrusts.

Hiccup gave a shout of, "Tuff!" Then, he came on their stomachs. Feeling Hicca contract around his erection, Tuffnut thrust three more times before cumming as well. He pulled out, laid down and pulled the brunet close to him. The younger pulled the covers over them.

"Love you, Hicca." Tuffnut whispered as he kissed the brunet's forehead.

Hiccup chuckled. "I love you, too, Tuff."

They both drifted to sleep. Tuffnut had to be up early to train his niece and nephew to ride dragons and Hiccup would have to be at the forge to help Gobber at sunrise…Or a little after.

**AN: Dear Gods. What is this tha****t I have written? Oh my. I can't believe I actually wrote this. It sucks. …. Heehee. Gotta tell Tsuki that. It'd be a great prompt. Oh well. Read. Review. Don't like, go to hell.**

**Tsuki: *q* Why didn't you tell me you could write this good? OMFG! I love it! Okay, I betaed this time. It's kinda weird, considering it's usually the other way around... w**

**Karina: I didn't know I could write this good. *Blushes***


End file.
